User talk:ZEM
Image Hi, just asking if you could move the image you put up from being called Image:Buck Williams.JPG to Image:User:ZEM/Buck Williams.JPG so people wont get confused. Thank you.--Vitas 07:57, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Admin Sure you can. Just remember to be responsible about it. --Vitas 05:58, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Picture of Puffa? Hi Zem, this is SodorProductions. Yes, I love TUGS, and naturally my favourite characters are Puffa, the Goods Engine and Big Mickey. Would it be possible to upload a picture of Puffa? UKBL has thought about making TUGS character for Trainz Railway Simulator 2006, and I'd like to provide some pictures of the characters. Please leave a message on my talk page on the Thomas wikia. -Sodor Productions. PS I found some vandalism on the Clearwater Features article and fixed it, as someone changed HiT entertainment to Hitler entertainment. from TUGS i am SORRY i will no be mean again Admin It's okay I'll still be admin. Also if interested, there's a wiki dedicated to making your own tugs stories and characters. www.tugsfanon.wikia.com --Vitas 10:24, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Template Do you know who created the Sister wiki template on the main page cause I would like another for the TUGS Fanon wiki so to stop people creating fan stuff on here. --Vitas 06:47, 12 February 2009 (UTC) FANTASTIC. Also could u try to create a TUGS wiki template for the TUGS Fanon site :). --Vitas 23:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) P. T. Boomer Yes I'm all aware about P. T. Boomer. --Vitas 06:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Puffa or the Goods Engine? Well, I just got the picture of Puffa from his article (I'll be needing it for my English project and for my tributes to Puffa/Long John Baldry/ Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but there's still one thing that confuses me. I've read on one page that he was called Stanley in one US "episode" and Chooch in another. However, the Salty's Lighthouse page says that the Goods engine was called Chooch. Well, which is it, Puffa or the Goods Engine? Also, I don't think (like some Thomas and TUGS fans) that the Marklin engine was modified into Puffa, as the DRG 80 loco its based on is the most widely produced Marklin model. Perhaps the Clearwater team had another DRG 80 model. What do you think ZEM? Oh, and If they had made any changes to any names or genders or whatever, would you consider the "American" TUGS episodes to be canon? I certainly would. Jim 17:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Database error ZEM every time I click on a pic a database error occurs.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Puffa = Marklin? Zem, do you think that the Marklin engine was modified into Puffa for TUGS? because I'm not sure. I thought I read in the thread about Marklin on SIF that theres no proof that they are the same model, but now I can't find said thread on SIF? I think it is possible that they are the same model, but it's possible that they could have had a second model of the DRG Class 80 (aka the BR 80). After all, it is the model thats most produced by the Marklin company... Jim 15:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlights ZEM what has to be done so that TUGS and Theodore can be spotlighted? Also can you make user edit templates for them?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:46, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes I do like them. I noticed you were having trouble with Theodore's. Thanks again!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:25, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Gone The database error is gone!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) new zeland CuldeeFellRailway here did i tell you that i'am in new zeland right.i birng my laptop with me.and theres a Snowdon Mountain Railway bookle i scaned some pics with my new scaner. and zem why did you Block me and iam in new zeland rigth now.tim/tugs must have use my Account. plz un block me and when i come back to Australia i'll have a word with tim/tugs. Check This Out! Hey ZEM I know this isn't really TUGS related but it reminded me of TUGS.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:03, 12 April 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLbqnw2bKeI&feature=channel_page http://www.gardenstatecentral.com/dumperbeingbuilt/dumperbeingbuilt.html http://home.comcast.net/~steelmanjules/bigmac_page.html http://home.comcast.net/~steelmanjules/mcmyler_pr_page.html :That's OK I understand it's all ready past 1 o' clock your time.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Have you seen "Big Mac" yet?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:25, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Top Hatt cameo Dude, have you noticed that Top Hatt's model appears in Thomas the tank engine?? it does. in the episode Peace and Quiet, when Thomas says, you're the biggest engine i've ever seen, Top Hatt's faceless, and slightly repainted models can be seen beside him! Response yes, that's the scene i saw him! in my opinion, it is Top Hatt. you can see where his face goes, and it's a railway tug design. So now there was 2 star tugs in Thomas! RonanL10 "Big Mac" The links I left for you are about a coal dumper called Big Mac. Where he lifts the coal cars and dumps the coal down a chute in to a waiting barge. Cool huh?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh that's OK your one of my best friends. You can take as long as you like. I just hope you don't mind if I keep reminding you occasionally. And tonight the theo eps are Theodore and the Welcome and probably Theodore the Vegetable. I will tell you if it was Theodore the Vegetable.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::It is Theodore the Vegetable.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:18, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Admin Of course go ahead. --Vitas 10:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) There you go. Now just remember to not abuse this position and make sure no one vandalises anything or does anything wrong. --Vitas 09:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Guess what? Cool! Congratulations. I know you will be a good admin! ;)Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:14, 31 May 2009 (UTC)